I look so good without you
by Brinkyfly45
Summary: My version of leah after the break up with sam


_Hey boy I would of thought that when you left me  
I'd be broken with my confidence gone... so bummed...  
Hey boy I would of thought that when you said that you don't want me  
I'd feel ugly n sense something was wrong  
Standing in front of the mirror... my skin's never been clearer  
My smile's never been brighter_

**LPOV**

"Leah honey are you ok?" ask my mom as she walks in my room and sits on the bed. I know she's been worried about me since the break up with Sam.

"Honestly mom I don't know. I mean I'm hurting so much and so mad at them but I think I'll be alright.

"I'm sure you will honey you've always been a strong person. Plus I always thought Sam wasn't good enough for you anyway." She says with a smile as she leaves the room. I just give a small chuckle. Sam My Sam well I guess I can't call him my Sam anymore.

" ring ring ring." My phone starts to go off.

" Hello?"

" Hey Leah its Brooklyn." Ah my really good friend Brook well I guess I can call her my best friend since Emily has been demoted for obvious reasons.

" Hey Brook."

" So Lee I was calling to see if you want to go to the mall and go shopping or hangout?"

"Yeah I could use a pick me up."

" Ok I'll be at your house in a hour."

" Ok bye."

" Bye." I hung up and started to get ready.

_I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
Done... with your lies  
Baby now my tears dried  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye  
I look so good, I look so good without you  
I look so good, I look so good without you_

"Lee come look at this!" says Brook while holding up a dress. I walk over to her. " Its beautiful it'll look great on you."

" Oh no its not for me its for you. Now go try it on!" she says while leading me to the dressing rooms. I put on the dress and walk out.

" Dang Lees you look …. HOT!

" You think so?" I ask while looking in the mirror.

" No I don't think so I know know so." She says with a smile.

_Hey I'd never would of thought that when you left me  
I'd feel sexy n so good in my skin again  
And I'd never would of known that  
I'd be dreamin' so much better without you in my head  
Standing in front of the mirror... my clothes never fit better  
My life's never been brighter_

Brook convinced me to buy the dress. I'm glad she did though. " ugh this is so frustrating!"

" Whats wrong?"

" My stupid hair keeps falling into my face." I put my hair back into a pony tail and we keep walking. That's when I see a hair salon. " Come on I have an idea." Was all I said as I grab brooks hand and head inside of the salon. I walk into the salon and head to the front desk.

"Hi do you have an appointment miss?" ask the lady at the desk. Crap! I didn't even think about that part.

" No."

" Well we have a lady who does walkins you can go to hair if you like?"

" I'll take it.

" So how do you want sweetheart?"

" Cut it." The lady looks at me like I'm crazy. " Are you sure you have such beautiful long hair?"

" Oh I'm sure."

45 minutes later…….

" Leah I love your hair it looks amazing Leah." Said Brook.

" Thanks." My hair really did look nice the lady did an amazing job. She cut it till it was a few inches below my shoulders and layered with bangs.

" What made you cut it Leah?" She asks as we put the bags into the car.

" I never really liked it that long ( it was almost touching my butt.) only reason I had my hair like that was because Sam said he liked my hair really long."

" Oh well I'm glad your finally doing something for yourself."

_I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
Done... with your lies  
Baby now my tears dried  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye  
I look so good, I look so good without you  
I look so good, I look so good without you_

_Now baby my body's lookin' better than before  
Ain't bitin' my nails since you walked out of that door  
I realized now I deserve so much more than what you give  
Than what you give (than what you give...)_

I got home around 9 o clock I looked around but I guess no one was home . So I went to my room and tried on my new outfit and looked in the mirror. That's when I finally realized that I'm probably much better off without him. When I look into the mirror I don't see the red puffy stained eyes I used to see from staying up and worrying about Sam when we were together. Also I'm finally able to get a good night's sleep since I'm not constantly worrying about Sam and if he's safe or if he's going to be there when I wake up.. I'm not saying I'm over him yet but I know I'm better and look better without him.

_I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
Done... with your lies  
Baby now my tears dried  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye_

I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
Done... with your lies  
Baby now my tears dried  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye  
I look so good, I look so good without you  
I look so good, I look so good without you

**AN: I wrote this because I wanted to write a story were Leah is not bitter mean, suicidal, and emo after the break up because well let's be honest most of them are like that. So this is just a one shot unless you guys think I should continue it. **


End file.
